


The Tower of the Gods

by shylock101010



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: F/M, Percy is Baam, Tower of God-inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shylock101010/pseuds/shylock101010
Summary: When Annabeth is taken from Percy, he must make a choice: Make the dangerous climb to find her, or leave her behind. Percy must climb the tower, and must make allies and find common ground in order to achieve that. Will Percy succeed, or will he perish along with his oath?--Warnings, characters, and relationships will be updated as the story progresses.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Story Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time ever writing a fanfic, so I'm very nervous. I'm not much of a writer, so you should never expect consistent updates, but I just had an interesting thought of how cool Percy would be if he was like Baam from Tower of God, and what Thalia would be like if she was one of the pixies from SAO's ALO storyline.

“Annabeth! Please… wait!”

“Percy, don’t come after me. I don’t want that for you, just let me be. I can’t… I mean, I won’t let you kill yourself for me.”

But Percy didn’t want that. He ran to her, and managed to grab her hand, only for it to be forcefully removed. He looked at his hand, or rather where his hand should be. His hand was laying on the floor, spurting blood onto his bare feet. 

He raised his eyes up, looking at the tears running down Annabeth’s face, as she was pulled into the light at the end of the cave. Percy reached out his left hand, and tears began to fall.

“Anna…beth… don’t go… please.” Sobs wracked his body, as his only light, his world, was pulled away.

“Percy, forget me! Don’t come after me! I don’t deserve you!” Annabeth screamed, as the doors started to the cave started closing. “You were such a good friend! I’ll…”

Percy let out a cry of emotion. He couldn’t understand how he felt, with the roiling emotions of rage, sadness, and despair. Percy ran to the door, grabbing the handles and shaking the doors.

“Let me in! I need her! She’s my everything!” Percy screamed, feeling all the more helpless. “Please... let me see her!”

“I can do that for you.” As the voice shook the room, Percy felt a deep-seated fear. “I can let you see her, but you must do something for me.” “Anything!” Percy screamed to his audience, “I’ll do... anything to be... with her! Just help me… please…”

There was a deep hum as the doors opened, a bright light enveloping the cave, as Percy held up his arm, only realizing his hand was back. He didn’t know what was happening. He just wanted his world back…

Percy woke up against a cold hard surface. He couldn’t understand what he felt. Annabeth was gone. The girl who had given him everything was gone, and there was nothing he could do. He was alone and hopeless.

“That’s not true, young man.”

Percy started to open his eyes, still blinded by what little light was in the room. Percy started to sit up, deciding he could at least try to present himself before whatever presence was dominating him.

“Do not fear, child. For as with all things, patience is a choice, and I am the master of choices.”Percy was rather confused, and didn’t know what he should do. Did he open his eyes fully, or did he close them and curl up? Did he try to find out where he was, or did it not matter anymore?

“I cannot answer those questions for you, my boy. You must answer them yourself. Well? What is your answer?”

Percy decided to open his eyes, and see what was in front of him, and it was breathtaking. He saw a massive pillar in the distance, and it seemed to disappear into the sky, as if the sky wasn’t there to begin with.

“The sky is very much not real,” said the voice with a chuckle. Percy looked forward and saw a man standing at a doorway, but it wasn’t a normal door. The door had vertical slats, and seemed to be filled in with glass. Behind it swam a massive creature which seemed to avoid the center of its habitat. It wasn’t until further inspection of the room behind the door that Percy noticed a small black ball. “If you’re finished inspecting my pet’s home, I would have a discussion with you, Perseus. After all, there is much to talk about with one such as yourself.”

Percy looked at the man fully for the first time, and was horrified by what he saw. It looked as if the man was previously two men, and some creature had tried to force them together. Their faces were smushed together, to where their right and left cheeks were fused, and their necks were only separated for their vocal cords. Their body was horribly misshapen, as if the creator had pulled them apart at the hips, and gave up. Their two outside legs and arms were fine, but their middle arms and legs were fused against each other, so that they both had two palms, but only one and a half arms, each.

“What… what are—” Percy started to ask, only to be cut off by a heavy sigh, a sigh which seemed to carry the weight of the world behind it.

“No one ever asks if I am okay, how my day is going, they only ask what I am, or who I am, or why I am. I will never understand why Lord Zeus wishes to deal with these imbeciles muddying up his tower and his reputation. But that’s besides the point. Now, Perseus, you must choose. You must decide whether or not you will climb after your world. Some climb to find their world, some climb to create their world. Your world was stolen from you. So, will you climb to retake it, risking life, limb, and despair, or will you stay here and wallow in misery, never knowing if you would have been able to succeed?” queried the strange creature.

Percy stared at the man, and felt both extreme pity, and extreme anger. How could he decide from those two terrible options? Neither was good, and both carried adverse effects to himself. “Those are the problems with choices,” voiced the strange man. “One can never know what he risks, and what his rewards for taking those risks can be. What will befall the hero of our story? None can be certain. But some can help you through.”

The man turned to the corner of the dark room with a flourish, brandishing a cape that Percy could have sworn was never there before. Before Percy could question the man’s eccentric fashion choice, a red haired woman walked into the room. Percy would have described her as beautiful, but he thought she couldn’t compare to Annabeth. She just didn’t look right in his eyes.

The woman smiled, as if she could understand what was going through his mind. “I cannot perfectly help you, child, for I cannot clearly see your path. Will you be able to save yourself and your grace, only one, or none? I should not give you a complete answer, for I have none to give. I will help as best I can, but take my guidance at both your own risk.”

Percy couldn’t say why, but he felt he could trust this woman. “I shall... trust in your wisdom and guidance... but I will need some... form of your ability. Such is my price. Why should I put... my faith in someone who may be... lying about her previous qualifications… I’m sorry, I don’t believe I... know your name.”

The redhead smiled, showing the boy a deference that few got to know, and even fewer would survive the experience. “My name is Rachel. The riddler with an inability to decide is Janus. Don’t worry, whatever you decide here is the last time you’ll ever see him. So, young one, will you take the easy way out and run from your oath, or will you take up your arms, and run to her?”

Rachel’s words inspired something deep in Percy. He felt it, deep in his heart, as he shouted, “I will climb the tower! I will find and rescue Annabeth, and will protect all I care for!”Janus giggled, clapping his hands like a child who had just been told they could have more sweets. “Good! Very good! I believe that the proper test to decide whether or not you are worthy to climb the tower is simple. You must beat this floor’s ‘boss.’ If you succeed, you will be rewarded with a treasure that shall help you on your journey. If you are not able to win, you shall die an early death. Do you accept this challenge?”

Percy stared at the creature, and spoke loudly, as if his voice was being run through an intercom, “I will defeat... this boss.”

Janus smirked, and turned to his “pet.” “Keys, your are being called for. Destroy the whelp, if you please.” Janus turned back around, spreading his arms to Percy, inviting him into the labyrinth that was the Tower of the Gods. “Whenever you are ready, child, you can… what are you doing?”

Janus never got to finish his speech, as Percy sprinted to the slatted door. He would have made it, too, if a black-haired pixie hadn’t stomped on his face, screaming obscenities and making insults, ending with an incredulous, “Are you trying to get yourself killed?”


	2. The Open Fields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter two. I'd like to thank HitheroNihil for their help with this chapter.

Percy stumbled backwards, nearly falling from the kick. He probably would have fallen on the stone floor of this dark room had Rachel not reached out and grabbed him. He looked up to see who had attacked him, only to see a flying fairy. Percy was mesmerized as he watched her seem to float ethereally. Percy wanted to ask her what she wanted, what he could do for someone like her. Before that could happen, the fairy sped off, and got right in the face, or would that be faces?, of Janus.

“Janus, you ignoramus! What, you were just going to send him off, with no regard for whether or not he would survive? How could you? I thought that the tests were supposed to be fair. This is the height of irresponsibility. If I told my father about this...”

“Your father would do nothing, little Thalia!” screamed Janus, interrupting the tirade of the sprite. “Zeus knows that my domain is my domain, and that he cannot interfere with how I let people into the tower. I am the most powerful person here, in this space. You cannot force me to change.”

The sprite turned to look at him, fluttering to the ground. She held her head high, though that might have been because she was two and a half feet shorter than him. Percy was barely five foot six, so she really had to look up to see him.

“I know what you’re thinking, idiot. Yes, I’m short, but I could most definitely kick your scrawny ass. Don’t you think any differently, you excuse for an Irregular!” screamed the rather short girl, “I’ve got another seven feet of attitude, and don’t you forget it. Regardless, do you have a death wish? Do you really want to fight a carnivorous hippocampeel, without some form of protection, or offensive weapon capability?”

Percy let the girl rant, mainly because he couldn’t find a way to get a word in, edgewise. The sprite sure has some spirit, thought Percy, causing himself to let out a small chuckle. This was probably the wrong time to do that, though, as his guardian pixie seemed to take great offense.

“Oh, right, now you’re laughing at my height. I guess that means you don’t want my help, huh? Well, good, I wasn’t going to offer it, anyway, idiot.” The fairy turned around, not even bothering to let him try to explain what he was laughing at. She continued, “But obviously, you don’t have any real want to talk with me, since it seems like you don’t want to talk.”

“That’s... not the reason. I just never...needed to talk. I... am trying to learn,” said Percy, with what seemed to be a little trepidation. “Annabeth... taught me everything... and I need her. She’s the reason... I... know anything. Could you... help me, please?”  
The little creature turned, seemingly floating into the air, until she came to eye level with Percy. He couldn’t help but notice how blue her eyes were. He didn’t think they looked as good as Annabeth’s, far from it. They looked like they were the wrong color, like they weren’t right. 

As Percy looked into her eyes, finally showing that he was paying attention to her, he saw her squint at him, as if she was angry. But when she spoke, Percy realized she was only trying to understand him. “What? You want to go after itty-bitty Annabeth? What do you want with my niece? She is dear to me, why would you want to see her?”

Percy looked into the fairy’s eyes, and spoke with conviction, saying, “She is... my world. She is the person who... I will follow. She is my... grace.”

The little pixie seemed to flinch at what I said. “I thought I was done hearing that word...” the sprite muttered under her breath. After collecting herself, the fairy spoke. “I am Thalia Grace, a daughter of the king. I am what one would call a ranker. As such, I can understand the appeal of chasing what one wants. Would you like help, in order to reach your beloved?”

Percy squirmed at the description of his relationship with Annabeth. It was what he desired, but he would never presume Annabeth to be his. Even still, he nodded his head, knowing that he needed as much assistance as possible to reach Annabeth.  
“Would Anaklusmos work, Ms. Grace?” questioned Rachel, reminding everyone that she was in the room as well. “I would think such a powerful sword would like to find a new master, wouldn’t you?”

As Thalia stuttered out excuses, trying to prevent this from happening, Janus did nothing but laugh. “Ms. Grace, you will either give the sword to... I have just realized that I have never once requested your name. What is your name, young man?”  
Percy raised his head, looking all three in the eye, and spoke with conviction, his speech flowing together. “I have been given the name Percy. I have been given everything by one person. Annabeth is the only reason I am here.” Percy started walking towards the door, only for Rachel to grab his shoulder. Percy looked at the hand, and said, “If you will not help, do not hinder. Otherwise, you will regret it.”

Rachel smirked, nodding her head to Thalia, who sighed, as she took out a hairpin, placing it into Percy’s hair. “When the time comes, pull against the pin. I am putting my trust in you, that was a gift from my uncle before he was killed.”

Percy turned to the slats, and smirked. “I am ready, Janus, so open the door.” Percy turned to Thalia and Rachel, and his smirk grew wider. “I hope to see you after I complete this challenge.” Percy spun around, and sprinted into the wide open space, almost as large as a sports field.

Percy looked up at the hippocampeel, nerves beginning to take hold. The eel seemed to slide through the air, which felt more like water. Percy tried to take a step forward, but it felt like he was moving up a tall hill. Percy was glad the eel hadn’t noticed him, but he was slowly running out of time to get to the little black ball. If he didn’t pop the ball soon, he was going to become eel chum, which was not an appetizing thought.

As Percy moved with the eel, trying to stay out of the creature’s vision, Janus banged on the slatted door, and shouted to Percy, “Get a move on, you lazy bum!”

Percy turned to glare at him, which nearly cost him his life, as the tail of the hippocampeel swung around to where Percy was, snapping just to the right of him. It was a great shock, just how close the tail had come to hitting him, partially because the gigantic creature was looking at Janus as well, disregarding Percy entirely.

Percy, thinking quickly, saw only one possible option to defeating this mammoth creature. Percy started to take small little slices out of the hippocampeel as it swam past him, never ceasing in moving towards the ball, while also making sure to never let the eel out of his sight. When the eel pulled away from him, Percy started to run towards the ball. Just as he was about to get to the ball, the eel came straight towards him, like an arrow from a bow, dealing with no resistance on it’s lengthy trip to the center of the football field-size room.

Percy only turned when he heard his name torn from the throat of Rachel and Thalia, screaming for him to turn around and face the eel. Percy only turned around when the eel was right on top of him, jumping into the giant eels mouth, just as the animal’s jaws snapped shut around him. Percy felt around, trying to find his target. Percy felt like an old blind man, using his sword like a cane to find his target, crouching down to avoid his head touching the bridge of the hippocampeel’s mouth. After finding his target, Percy released a deep sigh before bringing Anaklusmos down in a wide arc.

The eel screeched in both indignation and pain as its tongue dropped from its mouth, and its blood soaked the wide open space that Percy now stood on. Percy gave the two women who were supposed to help him a grin, before shooting towards the ball that was now completely unguarded. Percy again swung his sword, only for it to ricochet off of the ball. After his hands stopped shaking, Percy swung again.

And again.

And again.

It wasn’t until Rachel screamed at him that he stopped and looked to her. “Stop just swinging the sword, and try to ignite your power! Use the feeling of the shinsoo around you, and channel into your strike!”

Percy had no idea what she was talking about, but decided to try it anyway. He closed his eyes, and breathed in the air around him. It felt different than the cave where Annabeth had found him, like it had something living inside of it.

What Percy couldn’t see was what the air was doing. The air seemed to flow from him, as if he was pushing the air to do his will. The field crackled with power, as Percy channeled this inner power.

Percy opened his eyes to his target, grabbing his sword from the ground where it had fallen from his hands. As Percy grasped his sword, a glow began to emanate from the blade. Percy had never felt this feeling in his life. He felt like the universe was his little harp, for him to play, tune, and meddle with. Percy reached deep within himself, and imagined a bomb going off when his sword hit the ball.

The ball shattered, launching Percy back a full thirty feet, right against the slats on the door. Janus let out a loud belly laugh, before commenting, “My gods, what a brilliant display of power. I’ve never quite seen anything like it.” Janus then turned to the two women who were standing with him, an expression of sadistic pleasure adorning his two faces. “You both had best hurry to the next floor, if you wish to help him.”

The two women looked to each other for confirmation, before nodding and running to a hallway that had been previously shrouded in mist. Percy looked over to Janus, only to find the world fizzling out in front of him. Percy decided that he had better make sure he put the sword in his hair, just to make sure that he was ready for what was coming next.

Percy woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. In an attempt to protect his vision, Percy raised a hand up to block out the bright light in the sky, only for a sharp pain to suddenly come from his forearm. Percy turned his arm to him, making visible a large cut from wrist to elbow, blue blood dripping from the gash. Percy looked up, into the eyes of a tall blond man with a scar on his face. The sword in his hand glinted against the sunlight that Percy was trying to protect himself from, so he couldn’t tell what his sword was made of. The scar on the man’s face moved as he smiled, reaching out his hand to help Percy up. “Hey, man,” said the blond. “Want some help staying alive?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who's the blond? You've pretty much got two choices, but you'll see who it is later. Next chapter, we'll get into some more graphic violence. I will add the violence tag when I upload the chapter.


	3. The Culling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! Moving into college this week, so I thought I'd post this early.

As Percy looked into the eyes of the man standing above him, he was struck by how blue the man’s eyes were. “I would gladly accept your help,” said Percy, “but I don’t know who you are. What is your name?” Percy was surprised by his own eloquence. He didn’t know why he was speaking so well, but he was glad, because it looked like it made him a friend.

The blond smiled before giving a small chuckle. “I’m Luke. I don’t know about you, but this wheat field is pretty wide reaching.” Luke turned to look at a rocky hill that cast a deep shadow across the ground. “Let’s head to that hill. I think we’ll be able to have some quality shade.”

The hill looked like a stake stabbed into the wide open space, the shadow a scar across the land. On top of the hill was a solitary tree, which Percy found rather funny. The only place it seemed a tree could grow here was on top of a hill, high and way from the field and less rocky dirt. The tree reminded Percy of Thalia Grace. Her spiky hair was like the needles on the tree, and the shadows on the tree reminded him of the shadows against her face. Percy chuckled at the observation, and decided on a new nickname for whenever he saw Thalia again.

Luke led Percy to sit by the hill, and gave him a quick scan, taking particular notice of his hair. “Why do you have that hairpin? What’s it for?”  
  
Percy didn’t know why, but he felt a sudden urge to lie. “It’s just that… um… it’s an item to pin my hair back.” Praying that Luke wouldn’t question his answer, Percy decided to ask his own. “Can I ask you a question?”

Luke laughed as he looked at Percy. With his scar, a smile seemed to sinister, though his eyes looked mirthful as he said, “Percy, I hope you realize you already asked me a question.” When Percy blushed and looked down, he heard peals of Luke’s laughter. It didn’t seem entirely mean-spirited, it just sounded more like he was generally amused by the whole situation. “What is your question, Percy?”

Percy took a deep breath and blurted out, “What happened to your face?” Percy quickly covered his mouth with his hands, before slowly removing his them and asking more slowly, “Why do you have that scar on your face? What happened?”

Luke looked to be in the middle of a flashback, as Percy could see that Luke clearly wasn’t in the same place he was standing. Before Luke could even attempt an answer, there was a bright flash, after which Percy found himself in the middle of the field again. This time, there was no one around him.

_Greetings, players. It is time for your test,_ said a voice that seemed to come from around Percy, but also rattled through his skull. _You have all passed the test to get here, the second floor of tests. Now, it is time for you to whittle your numbers down from the five hundred of you here to three hundred.. All methods are allowed. Ready?_

_Begin._

———

Percy ran like a headless chicken. The sounds of bombs, guns, and clashing swords was terrifying. Percy didn’t know which way to run, so he kept getting fragments of shrapnel in his arms, legs, and feet. He didn’t pull out his hairpin yet. He had a strange feeling that now was not the time to reveal what he had. He turned the corner of a rock wall, dripping with lava, to come face to face with a woman who had two snake tails? Bodies? for legs. The snaky woman looked at him in shock, before sneering as she brought her mace up and started swinging it back-and-forth.

  
Before either of them could do anything, the snake woman suddenly had a hole in her head, as bullet was stuck into the rock wall, crumpled like a tin can. Percy looked over, and saw a blond sniper, just sitting on a cliff, taking potshots at random people, never shooting the same area twice in a row. As Percy ran towards the cliff, trying to avoid the deadly accurate fire, he saw two people coming up behind the person. From what he could see, they looked to be older than teenagers. As Percy began to scale the cliff, he could see them much better.

The man looked to be about Percy’s age, but that was where the similarities ended. Whereas Percy’s tan looked like he was born with it, this man’s tan looked like it was from staying outside for an hour. His hair was blond and close cut, more a buzzcut than any particular hairstyle. Percy’s wavy black hair swept to the middle of his back, tied with a bit of rope into a tail. Like Luke, he also had a scar on his face. But while Luke’s covered his whole face, this man’s scar was limited to the top of his lip. His eyes were a sharp blue, the color of the sky on a clear day.

The woman had an air of beauty to her. Not the type of beauty one used to seduce others, though she would have no problem with that. It was more the beauty of a butterfly, a beauty that seemed to provide a warning of danger. Percy found it interesting how the light seemed to shine around her, providing a soft glow to her outline. Her skin was a brownish color, like the copper coins Annabeth once brought into his cave during a visit. Her hair looked odd, like the person who cut her hair was unable to see what they were doing. Her eyes were what attracted Percy’s attention the most. They seemed to be like a rainbow, the color of her irises mixing in different shades, and changing color completely once or twice.

When Percy had scaled the cliff, he saw a massive clump of glass behind the people. Curiosity getting the better of him, Percy jumped into the tall grass, wondering what was happening. Percy was rewarded with an interesting view. When the two people got to the sniper, an argument started. From what it looked like, the people seemed to be arguing about whether or not it was okay for the person holding the gun to be taking shots at people who were unaware of him. When the man turned his gun to the woman and fired, she pulled a knife out of a sheath Percy just noticed, and caught the bullet on the edge. Percy expected the blade to shatter, but rather saw the bullet stop in its tracks.

Percy could tell the blond man was furious with what had just transpired, as he stared straight at the sniper with a look that could only be described as murderous. When he took out a coin, Percy was confused. When the man flipped the coin, he was even more confused.

That confusion turned to awe when the sword landed in the man’s outstretched hands. Percy watched as the blond leapt forward into action, his sword darting in and out of the gunman’s defense like a snake. The rifleman was holding himself well, though there were several points where he nearly took a sword to a vital point. Percy greatly admired how the warrior fought, but gasped in surprise when he saw the blond swing his sword in a circle behind his back, only for a spear to come out on the other side of the spin. It looked like the rifleman was even more surprised, because he dropped his guard in shock. That was absolutely not good timing.

The spear poked through his chest, completely destroying his lung, and ripping his heart to shreds. The light behind the sniper’s eyes dimmed, and he slumped forward. The blond warrior pulled his spear out, and flipped it into the air, where it became a coin in the middle of the sunny sky. When it dropped into his hand, Percy’s mystery man pocketed the coin.

Percy would have marveled even more if it wasn’t for the cold feel of a knife against his throat. “Who would’ve thought we’d have a peeper, Jason?” said the girl that Percy had completely forgotten existed.

Before either the man, who’s name was apparently Jason, or Percy could respond, a loud gong seemed to ring out over the field. _Congratulations, competitors. The number has dropped to a satisfactory three hundred, so all activity must cease,_ said the voice from earlier. It still seemed to ring in Percy’s ears. _Your new task is for you to form a team of three within the next ten minutes. Failure to do so will result in your quick demise. Good luck._

Percy was shoved to the ground by the woman, who then just walked past Percy to talk with Jason. Percy hesitantly looked at the two of them, who looked to be having their own conversation between the two of them with their eyes only. They then looked over at Percy, only to then look at each other and seem to continue their previous conversation. Percy sighed, and decided he was better off just laying down, and closing his eyes.

Percy nearly fell asleep, but was interrupted by a kick to his ribs. Percy opened one of his eyes,looking into the stern faces of the two people he had just seen perform incredible feats. “Would you like to join us?” asked Jason, begrudgingly.

Percy looked over to the woman, who gave him her assent to this question with a quick nod. Percy thought for all of two seconds before giving his answer in the form of a loud, “YES!”

The woman smiled, which seemed to make the blond’s face sink into a deep frown. “Well then, we need to introduce ourselves.” Percy almost didn’t pay attention to what she was saying, her voice was so beautiful. When she didn’t continue, Percy realized she wanted him to introduce himself first.

“Oh…um…I’m Percy,” muttered Percy with a blush on his face. “What are your names?”

The woman stepped forward, reaching out for a handshake. When Percy shook her hand, he could feel the calluses of someone who used her hands for a multitude of things. Her hand was covered in them, on her knuckles, her palm, the back of her hands…everywhere. “I’m Piper. The chucklehead over there is Jason.” Jason turned red at this description, though it seemed to be from embarrassment rather than anger. “What’s your reason for going up the tower? Ours is that we want to see Jason’s sister again.”  
  
Percy let out a little smile, feeling a sense of kinship with Piper. “I’m going after someone, too. I need to see if she’s all right.”

There was another loud gong, this time accompanied with the world fading to black, before coming to focus on a cold metal room, with a man standing on a podium, looking for all the world like a pastor who was ready to preach to his congregation.

His voice was deep, so deep it seemed to reverberate throughout Percy’s body. “Welcome, all. You have all passed the test of the second floor.” He spread his arms wide, like he was about to ask them to give him a hug. “Welcome, to the third floor of tests. This floor contains two tests. Do try not to die” he said, as his face pulled into a disturbing grin. The grin of a skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually based the sniper on a character from the books. Comment who you think it is! I'll answer who it was in the next chapter!
> 
> Also, comment what you guys think will happen next!

**Author's Note:**

> So, Annabeth's mashed together name means either "full of grace" or "my God is an oath", so I kind of put those two things together in there. Hopefully inspiration strikes soon, so I can update this if people like it.


End file.
